Letting Go
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Miley writes a letter to Nick one last time to officially tell him goodbye. MileyxNick. Now a TWOSHOT.
1. Letters to You, From My Broken Heart

A/N: Got home like two hours ago from my trip and wrote this in about 30 minutes but I wanted to post it. Unedited so it might be kinda crappy, but I hope you enjoy. Some of this is a little more AU, like how they still dont talk even though they do now, but its just a quick oneshot. Hope you like :)

* * *

Dear Nicholas,

We haven't spoken in a while. 209 days, to be exact. I just wanted to say hello. How are you doing? I heard you're dating _her_ now. I hope she makes you happy, I really do. She's a sweet girl.

I know you hate me now, but could you give me a chance to explain? There's so many things I could say to you right now. I've had the same thoughts since that last December, but somehow every time I see you, it's like I can't move. Even when we were together you had that affect on me. You still do.

You see, Nicholas, the world is a big place. This is a judging, superficial world, and no one understands what its like to be me. To be constantly put under the microscope and judged. Sometimes, its tempting to just scream on the top of my lungs and let out all my anger and frustration at the world. What would you do if the media constantly picked at what you wore, who you hung out with, what music you listen to? Every slight picture you take is speculated and something is found wrong with it. Every outfit you step out in is considered "slutty".

You and your brothers are getting big. You can't go any place without girls screaming and crying for you anymore. They used to be my fans, too, you know. You don't know what its like to have a big piece of your heart ripped away like that. But you will learn soon enough. Hollywood is deceiving, slutty, controversial. Your good-boy charm will last a little while longer until you too are criticized. Until some of your fans start to turn on you for someone, or people, that are better looking and more talented.

Can I ask you a question? Every time you drive down Sunset Boulevard and billboards and palm trees are passing you by, do you stop and think about how different your life would be without me? When you go home to your multi-million dollar home, have you ever thought about how much I helped you get there? Every night when there is sweat gleaming across your faces and your adrenaline pumping from the thousands of fans, do you ever think of me?

That's what I thought.

_No_.

I've been hurt so many times. I may laugh when someone writes a mean review or bashes me on Perez, but inside, it hurts. It hurts because a lot of it wouldn't have happened without you. And yet, here you are, winning awards and getting praise and you have girls falling head over heels for you, falling under your charm. I don't blame them; I did too once. There's a lot that they don't know about you.

No one will ever understand. But when everything is broken, I still want you to know who I am. I may have lost my way here, but I haven't forgotten my way home. I will never change. I've seen it happen to too many people now, and unfortunately, it is happening before my eyes to you.

I ask you, as you read this, to think about everything that has happened in this past year. Is it really worth it?

Remember that time we snuck out of your home in New Jersey and walked down the street barefoot? We danced in the rain together, and you kissed me. It was in that exact moment that I knew I loved you. I think about that time a lot. We were happy together. We had everything in place, our future set.

I should be happy now. I have a perfect boyfriend that I am happy with, my career is in place, and I'm close to my family and friends again. But somehow, there is still a hole in my heart. I wish that for once, when we see each other on the red carpet, we wouldn't have to pretend that we don't see each other. I wish that I wouldn't have to lie in interviews and say that we are the best of friends. I wish for one second, you could realize how much you are changing. I don't know who you are anymore, but its certainly not the person I fell in love with.

Nick? Be happy, okay? Enjoy life.

I miss you.

Never forget me, okay? No matter how much you want to, please keep a small part of me with you. I wont ever forget you either. I promise.

Best,

M.

xx

A tear dripped off her cheek and landed on the piece of paper, lightly smudging the neat black print. She folded the paper into three parts, and then sealed it with a sticker she found in Noah's room. Writing _Nick_ across the top fold, she stuck it in an envelope and then left her room. She wiped her palms across her cheek to get rid of evidence of her tears, and then snuck through the back gates of their estate. She found the security standing out by the gates of the residence. She wanted to avoid them, so she went around the back gate that no one knew about.

She snuck down the street, and for once, not a paparazzi was in sight. She walked down the neighborhood a few houses, and then found a familiar house. She opened their mailbox, and then slipped the letter in along with the rest of their mail.

And then, for the last time, she left.

* * *

A/N: And the rest is unwritten. I could make this a two-shot with Nick's response, or leave it up to your imagination. It's up to you. Check out my profile and vote in my poll and check out my other fics! And reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	2. Never Forget Me

A/N: Honestly, as soon as I posted that, I was like, no one is going to review or like it. And you guys proved me wrong by a mile! Thank you sooo much to the reviewers, I appreciate it so much. Katie (anon.)—since I didn't have the opportunity to reply back, I want to thank you! You're review was very kind; you should have seen the smile on my face.

From popular demand, here is the second part. The original plan was to have Nick reply with a letter, but I thought it over and changed it up. I really hope it lives up to your expectations.. I'm a little nervous you guys are going to review and be like, are you kidding me? That was crap! I could've thought up something better! But hopefully this will do.

This will probably be deleted sooner or later since its been reported, and no, I'm not mad this time. I actually just laughed at it and rolled my eyes. But if I don't have the chance, thank you guys so much for giving me my highest rated/reviewed single chapter ever. You seriously rock.

And one last thing-- any _The_ _Hills_ watchers notice a familiar line in this? Just thought it fit :)

* * *

**Part 2**

**Never Forget Me**

A loud yell echoed through the mansion, and it suddenly became silent. The teenage boy crumpled the piece of paper in his hands and threw it against the wall.

"Dude, you okay?" his older brother Joe asked as he entered the room quietly. He looked at his brother, broken and tear-stricken, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Nick yelled back. He picked up the paper from the ground and then thrusted it into Joe's palm. Joe read the words on the page and then looked back up at his brother.

"You need to go talk to her," he said quietly. "It's not fair to either of you to just end it this way."

"You're right," Nick whispered and nodded his head, and Joe exited the room, closing the door behind him. Nick paced his room and looked out the window at her house. It was quiet but he could see Noah and a friend playing in the yard with Miley's new dog.

He took a long deep breath, and then wiped his palms under his eyes to get rid of the tears. He ran his fingers through his brown curls, and then left his room and ran down the stairs and out of the house. "Where are you going Nick?" he heard Frankie ask, but he didn't stop or turn around.

He marched across the street to the familiar house, and as he walked through the gates and up the sidewalk, Noah turned to glare at him. He sighed and continued to the door, knocking loudly on the thick door. "Come in!" he heard Miley's mother yell from inside the house.

He twisted the doorknob open, and then a foot stepped forward, and he slowly walked into the house. The smell of freshly baked cookies gently wafted through the house, instantly easing his nerves.

"Well hello there Nicholas," Miley's mother said, a surprised expression drawn across her face as she came out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and wiped her hands off on a white dish towel. "What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, I came to talk to Miley. Is she here?" he asked, glancing around the spacious house.

"Um, actually Nick, Justin is here right now too, so I don't know if it would be the best time…" her voice trailed off and she glimpsed at the door to Miley's wing of the house.

"I don't care," he replied firmly. "I just need to talk to her now."

Her eyes looked up to meet his, and she immediately sensed the urgency and desperation written on his face. "I'll go get her," she smiled, and then he was left alone.

Nick watched the woman walk into Miley's wing and heard them whispering quietly. He was almost positive that she was protesting the reunion. "What do you want, Jonas?" she spat as she stepped out of the door, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can we go talk outside?" he tried, gesturing to the private backyard.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the glass doors. He watched her light brown hair swing back and forth on her back as she tried to get the door open. She was wearing a white v-neck and a pair of light blue sweats, with absolutely no makeup on, something she never did for him. But he thought she looked more beautiful than she ever had.

He realized that she was out there waiting, and he hurried to catch up. She was leaning against a wooden table under a big white umbrella next to the crisp blue pool, her tanned abs peeking out from under her shirt. "Can you just say what you want and get over with it?" she snapped, glaring up at him with those deep blue eyes. "I kind of have a guest."

"Excuse me, _Hun_, but _I'm_ your guest now," he replied, drawing out the word _hun_. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I just need you to explain _this_." He shoved the crinkled paper into her hands. She sighed quietly, and then looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to vent. I should never have told you half of the things I told you. I don't even know if they were true," she whispered, looking out at the bushes, avoiding his stare.

"What the hell though, Miley? You think _you_ are responsible for where we are today? You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled at her. "And I _replaced_ you? Come on, Miley, you know that that was never true. We've been with you through this all. We've always supported you." This finally made her tick, and she snapped her head back to glare at him.

"No, _you've_ got to be kidding me. _You_ were the one who I wanted to come with me on the tour. No one else, not my management or Disney or your family, just me. _You_ were the one who stole all my fans. And _you_ were the one who took my heart and ran away with it. There's no legit excuse for why you did it, you just did. Because that's how you are, Nicholas. Maybe for a minute you'll care, but as soon as feelings are involved, you just run away and take all you can with you."

She wasn't finished, he could tell. He was used to her yelling at him from when they were going out. Fighting was a constant. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"And the fact that you think you've always supported me is just a big **joke**. Your brother wearing a shirt to publicize how you felt _they_ were better than me? Refusing to comment whenever my name is brought up? If you think that you've been supporting me ever since we've broke up, well you've got a _hell_ of a lot to learn. Because if I'm not mistaken, supporting means that you help the other person out. You are there for them when they need your help. You encourage them to keep going and come out stronger. And that is **not** what you did."

"Damn it, Miley! Why do you always have to turn the tables on me? This is how you were in our relationship too, and you still wonder why I broke it off. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? I was hurt too!"

"You sure know how to show it!" she yelled sarcastically, her hand now flying in the air. "God, I cant believe I ever thought I loved you. How was I able to stand you?"

"You are just a selfish bitch that needs to grow up," he spat. "My brothers and I are pretty damn well off, if you ask me. We have the best fans in the world, we work hard at what we do, and we don't take what we have for granted. We never needed your help, Miley, okay? Never!"

Tears had risen in her eyes while he spoke, and now silently streamed down her cheeks. "I guess the truth is, we were never meant to be," she whispered, failing to look up at him. "It wasn't meant to happen."

She turned away and began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "What Nicholas?" she sighed, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Don't go. I need you in my life. I don't care how much you hate me or how much we fight, but I would _love_ to be your friend again. My favorite memories are the ones with you. My favorite stories are the stories with you. Please. I may yell at you and make you cry and break your heart, but I do love you. Always have, and always will."

Her arms wrapped him in a giant hug, and he could feel her hot tears soaking his shirt gently. He kept his arms around her in the tight embrace, and felt himself inhaling her sweet scent. "Never forget me, okay? No matter how much you want to, please keep a small part of me with you. I wont ever forget you either. I promise," he recited into her ear, copying the words from her letter.

She drew her face back and looked at Nick, grinning with tears running down her face. He drew his lips to her cheek, lingering for a few silent seconds before pulling back.

"I better go," she frowned. "He's probably wondering where I am," she said softly, her eyes gazing away.

Nick nodded, and watched the love of his life begin to walk away. "Miley!" he called one last time. She turned and smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

She closed her eyes and then opened them back up and grinned at him with a sly wink. "See you then."

* * *

A/N: one last thing- I saw Hannah Montana TM and actually thought it was really cute. So if you or someone else writes a TravisxMiley fic please let me know. And the Miley and Nick lunch date the other day? Wow. Finally, right??

Please review and let me know what you thought of this :)


End file.
